


Join In

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Yoshiki misses his ex he normally asks for a threesome but will hide's love Sugizo accept this?





	Join In

Sugizo was standing in front of the full-length mirror in his and hide's bedroom, admiring his appearance. He looked sexy tonight, which was his aim, he always did like turning up to parties and making people drool. In the reflection he could see the rest of the bedroom and so didn't miss hide's return from the en-suite bathroom. Smiling he turned to face his lover, who was looking surprisingly serious.

            “There's no easy way to ask you this, so I'm going to come out and say it,” hide announced. “Are you interested in a threesome?”

            “What!?” Sugizo said, stunned but not offended.

            “A friend wants to join us,” hide explained. “Just say yes or no, I don't mind either way.”

            “Well is the friend hot?” Sugizo asked. “Is it Heath? I'd totally let Heath join us.”

            “Yoshiki,” hide corrected, taking note of Sugizo's preference for the bassist.

            “Your ex?” Sugizo demanded.

            “We were never serious,” hide replied. “It was always just sex. I'll tell him no.”

            “Perhaps he'd back off if he saw the competition?” Sugizo suggested, turning around once more to check himself out in the mirror.

            “He's seen the competition, as you put it,” hide replied. “That's why he wants a piece of that sexy ass.”

            “Perhaps we'll even let him have some,” Sugizo said thoughtfully. “Let me think about it?”

            “Of course.” hide agreed, standing behind Sugizo and wrapping his arms loosely around the other guitarist’s waist. In front of him he saw the couple in the mirror and smiled as he took in their matching pink hair.

 

            “Something bothering you?” Heath asked, noticing Sugizo standing alone in the corner with nothing but a beer for company. hide was across the room, talking quietly with Yoshiki and even Heath could tell they were clearly talking about Sugizo, from the way they kept glancing over in his direction.

            “hide wants a threesome,” Sugizo replied. “But I don't know...”

            “I see,” Heath said, startled Sugizo would tell him something so personnel when they weren't particular close. “Did you have a fight over it?”

            “No,” Sugizo replied. “Just I'm not sure. Let's just say, it was Yoshiki's idea.”

            “Yeah, he always has liked to use hide for sex.” Heath agreed, glancing across the room at the drummer.

            “That's what hide said,” Sugizo agreed. “That it was just sex.”

            “If you agree, you'd probably just have a night of fun,” Heath replied. “Threesomes rarely end up with established couples breaking up.”

            “You're tried it?” Sugizo asked.

            “More than a few times.” Heath confirmed and Sugizo began to smile.

            “Perhaps if you're there too, I wouldn't feel so threatened,” Sugizo suggested. “You're the one I'd like to join us in bed anyway.”

            “You think I'm some kind of slut?” Heath demanded.

            “No, I didn't mean it like that.” Sugizo quickly apologised.

            “I'm the King Slut,” Heath replied, “And Yoshiki's probably the Queen.”

            “You say it as if it's a good thing.” Sugizo replied grinning.

            “Being sexually liberated is the best,” Heath replied, before wrapping an arm loosely around Sugizo's waist. “Let me teach you?”

            “But hide...” Sugizo began to protest.

            “Is clearly willing to share you.” Heath whispered, gently running his tongue up Sugizo's face, starting from his chin and making his way up towards Sugizo's ear.

            “I don't think this is what he meant.” Sugizo replied but he didn't care. It was a lot to ask your partner to accept your ex in the bedroom and right now Heath was so emotionally simple in comparison. Heath was just beauty and sex, nothing more. That was why he slid his tongue across Heath's lips and didn't mind one bit when Heath's darted out to join his.

            There was nothing romantic about the way Heath touched him, it was just pure, uncomplicated lust and Sugizo, who had always been easy when single, didn't mind one bit.

            “Heath you slut, that's my boyfriend your drooling over.” hide complained, having clearly stormed over the moment they'd got intimate.

            “You want to share him, share him with me.” Heath replied grinning.

            “That's not really fair, when this was my idea.” Yoshiki replied, challenging Heath's claim over Sugizo.

            “You just want to fuck your ex.” Heath retorted.

            “I want Heath there,” Sugizo said, ignoring the arguing men and addressing his lover alone. “That's the only way I'd be comfortable with Yoshiki in the bed.”

            “How does that work?” hide asked, in the silence that had followed Sugizo's statement.

            “If there's four of us, nobody will end up left alone.” Sugizo answered and hide frowned slightly before figuring it out. Unfortunately, so did Yoshiki.

            “A distraction,” Yoshiki said thoughtfully. “So I lust after a free man, instead of your boyfriend? Is that the idea?”

            “Well I'm all for it.” Heath replied, giving Yoshiki a look that was suggestive but also a challenge.

            “You got condoms?” Yoshiki asked.

            “Yes. Wait no, I used them,” Heath realised, pulling out a single one from his pocket. “Just one left.”

            “I have some,” hide replied. “And lube.”

            “Come on then.” Heath said, grinning as he grabbed hide's hand and began to lead him through the crowds and towards the stairs. Yoshiki began to follow and suspecting sex was going to happen, with or without his presence, Sugizo joined them feeling slightly nervous. This was Toshi's house but nobody but Sugizo seemed to care. Even Sugizo wasn't too bothered when he saw the huge bed Toshi owned, with its soft inviting sheets and a light on a dimmer switch which Yoshiki was playing with to get the right level of lighting to be romantic.

            “I need to have sex in the dark again,” Heath announced out of nowhere. “When you can't see anything at all.”

            “We could blindfold you.” Yoshiki replied, finally getting a light setting he was happy with.

            “And make me miss out on seeing all these beautiful naked bodies?” Heath retorted. “Well two anyway.”

            “It's not too late to kick you out.” Yoshiki scowled, knowing Heath was mocking him.

            “Sugizo wants me here, he's putting up with you.” Heath teased, turning to see the guitarist nervously standing next to hide, their hands clasped together as they watched their friends bicker. Seeing this, Yoshiki decided it was about time he tried to get Sugizo fully comfortable with his presence here. 

            “Sugizo, why don't you lie on the bed for me?” Yoshiki asked and with a quick nod Sugizo pulled of his shirt and took up his position in the centre of the bed, having no idea of what he should really be doing. Copying Sugizo's lead, Yoshiki's shirt found its way to the floor and the drummer crawled onto the bed, admiring Sugizo's chest with a hungry gaze. Well the other had been keen to reveal it, perhaps that had been a hint? Bending over Yoshiki gently licked right up the centre, feeling the curves of muscles on either side. Sugizo seemed happy enough with this treatment and so Yoshiki continued, ignoring all others in the room and simply worshipping the chest that was on display.

            Deciding to let Yoshiki play with Sugizo for a while, Heath turned to hide and almost aggressively pressed him back against a wall and began to kiss him hungrily. He'd been after sex even before he'd started talking to Sugizo and refused to just stand there and watch the drummer have his fun. Besides, hide always had been the easy going type, accepting whatever situation he was put in with a smile and this was no different. In fact, it was hide's tongue that entered Heath's mouth first, gently exploring it as his hands did the same to Heath's back. The contrast between hide's gentle touches and their desperate kisses turned Heath on even more and he soon found an erection growing inside his trousers, begging for release.

            “Undress me?” Heath asked hide, who smiled and began to do just that.

            Sugizo was stroking Yoshiki's hair now. His eyes closed as the drummer continued the almost relentless kissing of his chest. Eventually however Yoshiki's lips moved onto his own and they were kissing each other gently, experimentally even, as if Yoshiki was scared that if he was rough he'd scare the guitarist away. Still Yoshiki must have had some faith in Sugizo's commitment here, as he made no further hesitation in stripping the guitarist naked.

            Another man joined Yoshiki on the bed, though from his position Sugizo couldn't see who. It didn't matter though as the familiar smell of hide's cologne hit him and a second later he felt a hand gently begin to part his thighs. He obeyed eagerly but it wasn't hide who began to run his tongue across his inner thigh but Heath. He knew it wasn't hide because at this moment Yoshiki had pulled away from Sugizo and was kissing hide passionately. Sugizo took in hide's lack of clothing and knew Heath was in a similar state of undress, it had been his voice he heard asking to be stripped before.

             Heath's hand was on Sugizo's crotch now, squeezing slightly as he checked out what Sugizo had to offer. His tongue still played across the sensitive skin of Sugizo's inner thighs but he soon grew bored and moved upwards, flicking it across Sugizo's entrance before gently pushing it inside, making Sugizo let out a startled moan of pleasure.

            Surprised hide broke the kiss and took in what Heath was doing. It was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen and for a moment all he could do was stare. Then with a huge smile he bent over Sugizo and kissed him as hungrily as he had just been kissing Yoshiki.

            “Stay on your hands and knees.” Yoshiki ordered and obediently hide obeyed, knowing what was coming. Sure enough, a few moments later a lubed finger slid inside him and he felt the familiar pleasure fill him. Knowing Yoshiki didn't want him to move, hide carried on kissing Sugizo, occasionally opening his eyes to take in Heath who was penetrating Sugizo with his tongue.

            “Prepare him properly.” Yoshiki complained, punctuating his sentiments by sliding a second finger into hide, who's hips bucked up expectantly, loving the warm feeling inside that Yoshiki's fingers were bringing.

            “Ruining my fun.” Heath complained, pulling back and grabbing the tube of lube Yoshiki had left dumped on the bed. Quickly he lubed his fingers and slowly slid two straight into Sugizo, feeling the other tense up around them. Sugizo clearly submitted a lot but glancing over at hide he could tell he'd had his turn as well. Interesting the things you could tell about a person’s relationship just by sex.

            “Why don't you show us how you fuck your lover?” Yoshiki asked hide, satisfied both men were fully prepared. He'd already planned this threesome and Heath wasn't part of it. Let the bassist stroke himself off or something, it wasn't like he cared.

            “Sure.” hide agreed eagerly, accepting the offered condom and slipping it over his hardened length. As Yoshiki lubed him up, he let his hand wander down Sugizo's chest before he positioning himself between Sugizo's legs, that were still fully parted waiting for him to claim him. Without fuss hide pushed himself deep into the other guitarist and picked up a steady but gentle pace, smiling happily because of the physical pleasure, as well as the look of pure joy on Sugizo's face.

            The sound of a zip filled the room and finally Yoshiki's remaining clothes joined the others on the floor. A second condom packet was ripped open and the drummer slid it on expertly before using his still lube covered hand to stroke himself a few times. With a triumphant glare, he slid behind hide and claimed the guitarist as his own, pushing hard and fast into him, remembering the time hide had belonged to him, though he knew his claim had been selfish and dominating. It was no wonder hide had found another lover and he didn't judge him for it. hide deserved a man who loved him.

            “Sugi-baby, Heath practically purred. “I'm hard.”

            “Shall I suck you off?” Sugizo asked, having noticed Yoshiki's triumphant look. The drummer had resented Heath's presence here from the start. “I've wanted to taste you all night.”

            “I bet your good with your mouth.” Heath replied, quickly moving to give Sugizo easy access to his crotch. Making a show, Sugizo began to suck off the guitarist, well aware that at least two men in the room found the sight intoxicating. A hand wrapped around his cock and he opened his eyes long enough to discover it was Heath's and not hide's like he had expected. With a contented murmur, muffled by the cock in his mouth, Sugizo relaxed and tried his best to pleasure Heath, whilst hide was pounding into him.

            Yoshiki's hands wandered over hide's body as he pushed hard into him, the familiar curves making him feel slightly nostalgic. Moving his lips to hide's neck, he bit down gently and hide let out a loud moan in response, though that might have just been a coincidence. The double pleasure was defiantly causing hide to spiral out of control, his moans coming infrequently but loud. Sugizo's moans were constant but more like whimpers of pleasure in comparison.

            Picking up yet more speed, Yoshiki could tell hide was close to orgasm and he tightened his grip over the guitarist as he changed his angle. Sure enough, that was enough to make hide cum and as his body trembled from the comeback, Yoshiki let go and joined him feeling nothing but pure bliss for a moment.

            “Fuck me.” Sugizo begged, his eyes on Heath who nodded and pretty much lifted him off hide. Grabbing a condom Sugizo slid it on Heath, knowing there was enough lube inside him already that more wasn't necessary.

            “How do you want this?” Heath asked but it was hide who answered.

            “On his hands and knees. Take him hard.” Came the advice and Sugizo smiled as he got into position and Heath slid inside him and began to pound into him with a force that nobody had ever managed before. Sugizo was moaning instantly and it took all the strength he had not to fall down onto the bed. He loved it rough and he was able to take everything Heath could give. Having already had a lot of stimulation from Sugizo mouth, Heath didn't last too long and he was soon coming inside Sugizo, gasping for breath the whole time. Beneath him Sugizo simply collapsed, knowing Heath didn't need him anymore. His own erection was crying out for attention but he'd been so thoroughly fucked that night he didn't have any strength left to complain.

            “Roll over baby.” hide whispered, gently stroking his back and with a groan Sugizo did that and found himself been pulled up into a sitting position with hide's arm wrapped possessive around his shoulders. Resting his head against hide's chest, Sugizo watched as the other guitarist began to finish him off but once again the completion he desired was taken from him, as Heath knocked hide's hand out of the way.

            “Heath.” Sugizo whined but the bassist only smiled and wrapped his lips around Sugizo's erection. Again his pleasure was pushed aside as Yoshiki literally pulled Heath away by his hair and began to lick Sugizo's erection hungrily.

            “Bastard.” Heath complained, pushing Yoshiki slightly out of his way so that his tongue could run across Sugizo's length. Occasionally their tongues met but neither man reacted to this, simply content to try and get Sugizo to orgasm.

            “Look at them fighting over you,” hide whispered into Sugizo's ear. “Isn't it erotic?”

            “Yeah.” Sugizo agreed, leaning over to give hide a quick kiss on the lips. Relaxing completely, his orgasm hit and finally he spilt his seed only to have it licked up by the two older men who had caused him to cum in the first place.

            Still hungry for sex, Yoshiki grabbed Heath by the hair once more but this time it was too kiss him. A deep hungry kiss that seemed to go on and on before he eventually pushed Heath aside and watched him collapse on the bed with a content smile. Perhaps Heath's presence was welcome here after all. It was at this moment the bedroom door opened and Yoshiki turned to grin at the startled man who had just entered his bedroom.

            “What the fuck!” Toshi exclaimed, taking in the naked couple hugging on his bed with an equally naked Heath stretched out beside them, a smug grin on his face. Yoshiki to looked pleased with himself, as he stood up and gave Toshi an innocent smile.

            “You missed out on the fun.” Heath informed him, as if it hadn't been obvious.

            “You had an orgy on my bed?” Toshi exclaimed. “Without me?”

            “Maybe next time.” Yoshiki said with a shrug but Toshi was only shaking his head as he tried to take in what had happened in his very own bed.

            “Next you'll be telling me you want Sugizo to be the third guitarist for X,” Toshi remarked and seeing the thoughtful look on Yoshiki's face he groaned. “We're not having a third guitarist so you can have orgies.”

            “Why not? It's my band.” Yoshiki pouted but Toshi choose to ignore this.

            “I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight.” He muttered walking out of his room unimpressed by what had gone on in there. Behind him he heard the giggling of four very happy men and was that a moan? Surely they weren't going at it again? Actually knowing them, they probably were.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember if I wrote the joke about Sugizo joining X Japan ironically, or if I have somehow predicted the future. Either way, he's the third guitarist now.


End file.
